CM Punk
CMPunkSES.jpg CM_Punk.jpg CMPunkNov 2019.png Phillip Jack "Phil" Brooks (born October 26, 1978), better known by the ring name CM Punk, is an American mixed martial artist, comic book writer and retired professional wrestler. He is best known for his time in WWE, where he is the longest-reigning WWE Champion of the "modern era" (since Hulk Hogan's 1,474 day reign ended in 1988), having held the title for 434 days from November 20, 2011 to January 27, 2013. His reign is officially recognized as the sixth longest of all time. Punk won multiple world championships during his 15-year wrestling career, including the Ring of Honor World Championship and ECW Championship once each, WWE's World Heavyweight Championship three times, and the WWE Championship twice. He won the World Tag Team Championship (with Kofi Kingston) and the Intercontinental Championship, making him the 19th WWE Triple Crown Champion and the fastest man in WWE history to achieve this feat, in 203 days. He was a two-time ROH World Tag Team Champion (with Colt Cabana as part of the The Second City Saints). Punk also won the 2008 and 2009 Money in the Bank ladder matches (the only wrestler to win the match twice), and the 2011 Superstar of the Year Slammy Award in WWE. Punk initially came to prominence through his career on the U.S. independent circuit, primarily as a member of the Ring of Honor (ROH) roster, where he was also the first head trainer of the ROH wrestling school. In 2005, he signed a contract with WWE and was sent to its developmental promotion, Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), where he won every championship available in that promotion. In June 2006, Punk made his WWE television debut, performing in WWE ECW, which was then a branch of WWE. In 2011 he rose to stardom and became a fan favorite on the main WWE roster, remaining a company fixture until his acrimonious departure in 2014. Despite his prominence within the company, Punk was never selected to headline WWE's premier annual pay-per-view event, WrestleMania, which became a source of professional dissatisfaction. Throughout his career, Punk consistently used the gimmick of being an outspoken, sharp-tongued, anti-establishment, straight edge iconoclast. His straight edge principles and outspokenness were based on his actual demeanor and way of life when out of character. Depending on his alignment as a fan favorite or villain, he emphasized different aspects of the culture to garner the desired audience reaction. He also trained several wrestlers. Following his retirement from professional wrestling, Punk signed a deal with the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) and began to pursue a career in mixed martial arts, planning to begin fighting in 2015. * Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South Heavyweight Championship * Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship * International Wrestling Cartel World Heavyweight Championship * Mid-American Wrestling Heavyweight Championship * National Wrestling Alliance Cyberspace Tag Team Championship * National Wrestling Alliance Revolution Heavyweight Championship * Ohio Valley Wrestling Heavyweight Championship * Ohio Valley Wrestling Southern Tag Team Championship * Ohio Valley Wrestling Television Championship * Ring of Honor World Championship * Ring of Honor Tag Team Championship * St. Paul Championship Wrestling Northern States Light Heavyweight Championship * SDW Northern States Television Championship * ECW Championship * WWE World Heavyweight Championship * WWE World Tag Team Championship * WWE Championship * WWE Intercontinental Championship See Also WWE Alumni, TNA Alumni